


exactly what i need

by clairedreems



Series: Diner Dates [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 5undywastaken, M/M, Multi, ofc 5undywastaken that is my brand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairedreems/pseuds/clairedreems
Summary: dream is a god, and this simple plot to get him to join the PDA that his boyfriends are doing, would not break him.or: dream is more needy than he likes to admit.
Relationships: Dream/Fundy - Relationship, Fundy/5up, dream/5up, fundy/5up/dream
Series: Diner Dates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187972
Comments: 11
Kudos: 191





	exactly what i need

they were _teasing_ him.

he knows damn well they were teasing him.

dream, although not exactly averse to public shows of affection, would prefer not to do it either.

that is what he thinks of, as he watches his boyfriends on the other side of the table, looking they’re almost glued to each other, flirting in a way that makes it seem like _they_ were the only ones in this world that matters.

it is, simultaneously, giving dream second-hand embarrassment and making him feel jealous all over.

he sees 5up look at him with a twinkle in his eyes.

he takes the burger and angrily shoves it in his mouth. he _will not_ break. he will _not_ give in. he is dream, basically a god, this simple ploy that a fox and a plant is doing, would _not_ break him.

eating the burger, however, offered no help, when fundy started nuzzling on 5up’s shoulder. dream takes his soda and gulps it down. he can hear fundy chuckling. they _know_ what they’re doing to him.

“ah, now, fundy,” 5up moves his shoulder gently to get fundy off. “i’m trying to eat.”

“mmm but i like your smell.”

dream can’t take this anymore. he tugs on the sleeve of 5up’s sweater.

“yes, dream? what do you want?” 5up’s voice is soft and questioning and worried, nothing like the schemer that he is. because dream _knows_ this is a scheme these two have come up with.

“ _yeah, dre,_ ” fundy’s tone is more amused. “what do you want?”

he frowns at his fox boyfriend for that pretentious attitude and even kicks his leg under the table, but it only makes fundy laugh. “feeling left out, aren’t you?”

the fox man scoots under the table to transfer to dream’s side and wraps an arm around his waist. meanwhile, 5up giggles as he holds dream’s hand between his.

“you’re so needy,” fundy tells dream.

“and you’re _an ass_ ,” dream replies, even though there was no venom in his voice. he seems pretty contented with what he has.

“it’s actually really quite cute,” 5up comments.

“what? dream’s neediness or my ass? i hope it’s my ass.”

it earns fundy a glare from 5up, and a flick on the forehead from dream. still it makes all of them laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> i am conflicted with the tags on this fic. this isn't really rpf, at all. like...... nghhhhhhh,,, anyway. idk it just bothers me, is all


End file.
